


can you see me longing for you, forever?

by ancientdeceiver



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientdeceiver/pseuds/ancientdeceiver
Summary: Jojo knows they would be so good together.





	can you see me longing for you, forever?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theshipstorulethemallwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/gifts).



> for theshipstorulethemallwrites! i kinda combined some of your likes with a prompt you had for another pairing, hope that is ok! also i kinda wrote in a couple of my favorite ships so i hope you don't mind too much
> 
> title from _life eternal_ by ghost, the only song i listened to while writing this entire thing (i have been listening to ghost a lot lately they quickly became a major favorite)
> 
> enjoy!

For as long as Jojo’s known Nicky, Jojo’s known Sasha. And for as long as Jojo’s known Sasha, he’s known about Sasha’s love for Nicky. There’s no denying that’s what Sasha feels, because there’s no other explanation for the way Sasha looks at Nicky with all the love and adoration in the world; it’s like Sasha sees the face of God each time he looks at Nicky. And maybe that’s what Nicky is to Sasha.

And maybe that’s what Sasha is to Nicky. Because there is no way someone can look at Sasha the way Nicky looks at him and not be, at least a little bit, in love with him. Nicky looks at Sasha like he hung the stars and the moon, like Sasha is invincible, like he can do anything by sheer willpower. 

Jojo knows they would be so good together. 

It’s a shame neither of them can get their respective head out of their asses and do something about it.

\/\/\/

“I can’t believe you still haven’t done anything about it,” Jojo says, rolls his eyes because he is just so annoyed at Nicky. Again. He’s been staring at Sasha all night and just kept quiet. “I know you know he feels the same way - there’s no way that you don’t. Come on, just do something. You’re killing me with all your stupid moaning and groaning about how Sasha is so handsome, and how Sasha is so  _ big,  _ and how Sasha-”

“Shut up,” Nicky says, nearly slapping Jojo’s drink out of his hands. “He’s going to hear you. And anyway, I told you those things in  _ confidence.” _

“You told me those things when you were  _ drunk  _ and lonely. Besides, you’re acting like Sasha knows any Swedish beyond the curse words you taught him.”

Nicky rolls his eyes, then turns his attention back to Sasha. Sasha’s in the kitchen talking to Kuzya about something in Russian. It seems Kuzya’s doing all the talking, since Sasha’s cooking,  _ something.  _

“I wouldn’t be bothering me about anything if I was you, you’re the one who keeps calling me in the middle of the night to complain about how Kuzy’s not interested in you anymore - which he  _ still  _ is, by the way - despite you being the dumb one and breaking up whatever you guys had going on just because D.C. is  _ too far  _ from Jersey, please,” Nicky says, and shakes his head. He turns his attention back to Jojo. “You guys could’ve had something really special you know, but I guess you’re too afraid of what a  _ real, adult  _ relationship would be like.”

Jojo laughs to mask how much that hurts, despite all of it being true.

“No, no, no, we are not going to focus on my relationship failures,” he says, and clears his throat. “I can’t do anything about that anymore, anyway. But I can’t let you keep standing still and doing nothing, not when you  _ both  _ obviously feel the same way about each other. You have to say something, come on. Enough already; you guys have known each other for over a decade and you’ve liked him for that long, and I’m sure the same is true for him.”

“What if you’re wrong?”

“I’m not, trust me. The way he looks at you? The same Andre looks at Italian chocolate.”

Nicky laughs, and pats Jojo on the shoulder. 

“It can’t hurt, right? If it doesn’t work, I’ll just request a trade.”

“Do not even fucking joke about that,” Jojo says, very serious. 

Nicky rolls his eyes and says, “I wouldn’t do that to this city, trust me. I’m going now.”

Jojo watches Nicky as he walks away and into the kitchen. He says something to Kuzya, which makes him leave the kitchen. He walks over to Jojo, and bumps shoulders with him, just like the old times. It makes Jojo oddly nostalgic.

“He finally going to tell Sasha?” Kuzya asks, and Jojo knows exactly what he means; Jojo nods. “About fucking time. Ten fucking years and still do nothing? Crazy.”

Nicky finally says something, and it makes Sasha drop the spoon he’s holding and turn red all over. Sasha averts his eyes, looks at everything but at Nicky, it seems like. Nicky speaks again. This time, Sasha bows his head and slowly nods. Nicky takes a couple of steps back, then turns around and walks out the kitchen. He grabs his keys from the hooks near the entrance on his way out of the house. He doesn’t turn back, doesn’t say anything, and no one asks.

Both Jojo and Kuzya rush to the kitchen. 

“What happened?” Jojo asks, worried.

“He knows, he knows I love him,” Sasha says. He doesn’t look up at either of them, instead walks over to a chair and sits, puts his head in his head. “Was not supposed to happen like that, now he probably hates me.”

“Why did he walk out like that?”

Sasha just shakes his head, Jojo groans.

“Now who’s afraid of adult relationships,” Jojo says under his breath, shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it, he’s probably driving home. I’ll go talk to him. Kuzya, let me borrow your keys.”

Kuzya shakes his head.

  
“I love you, but you are terrible driver,” he says. “Come, I go with you. Sasha likes to be alone when he go to heartbreak city.”

Sasha doesn’t say anything, so Jojo assumes Kuzya’s right.

\/\/\/

Jojo’s able to talk some sense into Nicky, is able to tell him the state he left Sasha in, but still, he’s not able to make Nicky come back to Sasha’s place - Nicky can be pretty fucking stubborn when he sets his mind on something. Sometimes it’s endearing, sometimes it’s annoying. And now? Now it’s annoying.

There’s nothing he can do about it, however, but to just wait it out.

\/\/\/

Jojo doesn’t think Nicky will show up to Sasha’s annual Christmas party. 

But, he does. Nicky shows up until after everyone else shows up, and it looks like he maybe spent way too much time on his hair and clothes. It makes Jojo smile because that means he’s as nervous to see Sasha, as Sasha seems to be. 

“Glad you made it,” Jojo says, and closes the door behind Nicky. “Sasha is in the kitchen.”

“Where is Andre?” Nicky asks.

“Why are you asking about Andre?”

Nicky just shrugs. Jojo rolls his eyes.

“Well, he’s actually doing something about his crush on Holts, unlike you.”

“I don’t have a crush on Braden.”

“You know what I mean, don’t play dumb with me,” Jojo says. “He hung a mistletoe on the doorway leading to the backyard, and if I’m right, him and Holts should be making out by now.”

Nicky just shakes his head and says, “Whatever.”

He walks away from Jojo, walks up to Lars and Christian, who seemed to be deep in flirtatious conversation before Nicky interrupted them. Seeing Lars and Christian makes Jojo wonder if  _ they  _ have talked things out and gotten together. Probably not, everyone on this team seems to love suffering as a consequence of not talking about their fucking feelings like normal adults. 

It’s hypocritical of him to think that way, Jojo knows, and maybe he should do something about that, but now is not the time; he has to find a way to get everyone else to talk things out before he can focus on himself.

\/\/\/

Sasha and Nicky disappear after dinner. For a second, Jojo’s worried that Sasha’s somewhere moping and that Nicky’s gone home again. Everyone is in the living room or the dining room, just talking and drinking beer or wine or whatever Lars brought. So, Jojo decides to go investigate.

He doesn’t get very far, when he sees Nicky and Sasha hugging tight. Sasha pulls back first, cups Nicky’s face and says something before Nicky nods. Sasha then leans in and plants a huge kiss on Nicky’s lips.

“Merry Christmas,” Kuzya says, which makes Jojo turn around. Kuzya’s dangling a mistletoe in between them, dangling like he’s made his mind up about this a long while ago. “Are you ready to stop being dumb? Or you want to wait ten years like them?”

“No, I’m ready.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> in a perfect world where jojo was traded to njd, he is still very close to everyone on the caps
> 
> @ancientdeceiver on twitter/tumblr
> 
> you can reach me there to scream about idiot hockey boys in love, among other things!


End file.
